Dark Star
by Tyber Zahn
Summary: Like my other stories, this is OC based. If that bothers you, then don't read it.
1. To Control the Ultimate

Chapter one: To control the Ultimate…

**G.U.N. HQ: three weeks after attack on the ARK, roughly fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2.**

"I don't think we should have kept him alive sir, I mean he is too big of threat." An officer told the G.U.N. commander, "What do you plan to do with him anyway?"

The commander looked at his subordinate and smiled, "He was not only designed as the Ultimate Life form, but also as an ultimate weapon, one we can use to our advantage."

"But sir he will not obey any of our commands, not after what happened to Maria."

"What happened to her was an accident damn it!"

"I know that sir, but Shadow doesn't and as long as he hates us for killing her, even though it was an accident, and as long as he is angry at us he won't work with us."

The commander shook his head, "We needed her alive, with her dead we have no way to keep him under control. If we let him loose, there is no telling what would happen."

"There might be a way, although the chances that it would work are quite slim."

The commander quickly looked at his subordinate, "You mean there might be a way to control him _without Maria_? How would you do it? Maria was the only one who formed a strong enough bond with him to be able to calm him down."

"Well we would need a _female_ to control him, preferably one who would remind him of Maria. We would fuse the subject with some of Shadows DNA, about five percent of it, and that would not only form a, bond of sorts with Shadow, but would give her the same powers. Besides even if she can't control him, we would still have an Ultimate Life Form on our side."

The commander looked dubious, "You mean to create another Shadow? Wouldn't that only work if the subject was a hedgehog?"

"No sir nothing like that, she would still keep her memories, personality and emotions, but with some of Shadows appearance and all of his powers. And yes, it would only work if the subject was a hedgehog."

"What do you mean reminded of Maria? Do you mean in terms of appearance, actions, personality, what?"

"The last two mainly, only because it's not as if we can find a hedgehog that looks like a human right?"

The commander nodded, "Ok, I am giving you a green light to go ahead with the project."

"I thought you would say that, so I looked through our personnel files and reports on other hedgehogs that could fit the profile, I came up empty."

"So keep it on the back burner until we find a subject that could work, understood?"

"Yes sir!" and with that the officer left the office.

The commander looked at the intelligence photo taken of Shadow and Maria a few months before Operation Rising Phoenix, now dubbed Operation Super Nova because of the failure of the mission, and sighed, "We didn't mean for any of this to happen, I am sorry."

**Me**: Wait did I hear that report right? Maria's death was an accident? Also did anyone notice the name of the operation that attacked the ARK? And before you ask, yes that is the same name of a planned story for a reason.


	2. You need another Ultimate

Chapter two: …you need another Ultimate

**G.U.N. HQ: eighteen years before the events of Origins, current commanders' office.**

An incessant beeping called the commander to the attention of his phone, "Hello?" he answered.

"Sir, we have found her, Project Dark Star."

The commander having only been briefed on the project only a few months before knew just how important this was, they could finally control Shadow. "Who is she?"

There was a rustling of papers in the background, "A twenty-one year old hedgehog named, Mary, seems ironic doesn't it? Their names I mean."

"Yeah it does seem that way, go ahead bring her in, we'll get started as soon as she is ready to begin."

"Understood commander, I will bring her here myself."

**G.U.N. HQ: one week later.**

"When I decided to join G.U.N. this is not what I had in mind." The young pink hedgehog said with a nervous look on her face. She was inside a laboratory that was filled with screens displaying her heart rate, oxygen levels and blood pressure.

The officer, a younger looking dark blue hedgehog, laughed, "Well we are all destined to do things in life, and this apparently must be what you are called to do."

This calmed her down somewhat, "Thanks, I needed that, oh and before I forget to ask, what is your name?"

The blue hedgehog smiled and replied, "Robert, Robert the Hedgehog."

"Robert, ok thanks for telling me, so far you are then only person who has told me their name." She said with a small smile.

This surprised him, 'Odd, if they plan on doing what I think they are doing, then they should be gaining her trust, not destroying it.'

Mary looked at him quizzically, "What's wrong?"

Realizing that she had seen his confusion he quickly recovered, "Nothing, just thinking."

She shrugged, "Ok if you say so."

He looked at her and said, "Ok then, ready for the next phase of the test?"

"But I just did thirty minutes on the treadmill, cant I take a break?"

"You know the procedure, ten minutes of break time in between exercises."

"Yeah, I know."

**G.U.N. HQ: three months later:**

Mary woke up to the alarm clock at eight AM like any other day but this day seemed, different than others. She didn't know what was different but she knew something was going to happen.

**G.U.N. HQ: Research and Development (same time)**

"Do you think she is ready?" the G.U.N. officer that had informed the commander of Mary's existence in the first place asked Robert.

"Which do you mean, for the process of infusing her with the DNA, or controlling Shadow?" Robert responded coldly.

"Both."

"Her body is ready, but I don't think her mind is."

"And how would you know, you're just a tech!"

Robert quickly looked at him and said simply, "I am a Psionic, you know what that means right?"

The officer looked like he had seen a ghost, "Yeah that means you can read minds as well as other strange feats."

"Yeah, and I don't think she's ready ok? If you go ahead and do it anyway, I will go on record saying I advised against it."

The officer who looked _very_ _much_ ticked said, "Fine, I'll wait until she is ready."

"Good, I'll go back to my quarters, alert me if there is any change."

The officer waited until Robert was out of the room, 'I have to fuse the DNA now, it's either that or we'll have to scrub the project, the other command level officers are getting nervous, they don't think that she will be able to control him.'

He took the syringe that held a sedative in it, opened the door leading into the testing area that Mary was training in, and went inside.

**Robert**: Why that little bastard! He's going to pay for this!

**Me**: Robert calm down, you get to do that next chapter.

**Robert**: Fine, I better get the chance to hurt him otherwise, you will need to get some pain pills for the beating I'm going to give you, got it?

**Me**: Yikes, Calm down already you'll get the chance.

**Mary**: Hello? Have you guys forgotten about me?

**Me**: No you'll get a big part next chapter.

**Mary**: Ok…..


	3. Rebirth

Chapter three: Rebirth

**G.U.N. HQ Bio-Research Lab: Dark Star Development Area**

The last thing Mary remembered before she lot consciousness was a slight pain in her neck, and then everything went black. When she started waking up she knew something was wrong, first off she was in a large pod with the front being made out of green glass, second she saw only one person, and it wasn't Robert, and third she was restrained inside the pod.

"Well well, the subject finally awakes, it took you long enough." The officer said with a sadistic smile.

Mary knew right then that something was off about him, 'Okay, no idea who this guy is but he has to be crazy. ' She struggled a little against the bonds to see how strong they were.

He noticed her moving, "Don't try to break free, you'll just hurt yourself. Those bonds are pure titanium."

"So what are you trying to do to me? I mean you have me locked in a pod and bound with titanium." She said with a _lot_ of anger in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to do what that poor excuse for a scientist won't do. I am going to start the DNA fusion."

"You're going to do_ what?_" Mary said with an _extremely _scared sounding voice.

"Well Robert said you weren't ready for it but I think you'll do fine, let's begin shall we?" he said with an even more sadistic smile.

He threw the switch that would begin the DNA fusion.

**Four hours later**

Mary had never felt that much pain until now, she thought it would go on forever. But much to her surprise, it didn't. She expected to be exhausted but in reality, she felt more energized and stronger than ever.

"So how is my little experiment doing?"

When Mary looked up she saw the officer that had drugged her and put her in here. But, that is not what scared her. When she saw her own reflection, she screamed. The tips of her quills were red, and so were her eyes. "What did you do to me?" she said weakly.

"Well my dear, I fused you DNA with that of Shadow the Hedgehog."

"You did what? I am going to kill you." As she was saying this she broke free of the bonds and smashed the glass with a large explosion of chaos energy. (This is the first time she has used Chaos Blast)

**Me**: Ok, I know this seems a bit out of character, but with the DNA fusion she got Shadows weakness of being prone to anger, so yeah. But by the time "Origins" starts she has her anger under control.

**Roberts Quarters: four hours earlier**

"Commander I think he is going to do it." Robert said into his phone.

"Are you sure, I mean he has always been a little um, unhinged but nothing like that." the commander responded.

"Yes, he sounded angry that I didn't think she was ready."

The commander sighed, "Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok, I am on my way back to the base now."

"How soon can you get here?"

"I can be there in about three and a half hours."

**Me**: So it looks like the officer is going to die. (He isn't, didn't I say there was no violence in this story?)


	4. The Recreation of the Ultimate Life

Chapter four: The Recreation of the Ultimate life

**G.U.N. HQ landing platform: three and a half hours after the DNA fusion started**

"I hope that you are wrong about this, he is one of my most trusted advisors." The commander said while walking toward the Bio-Research lab.

"Trust me, I'm not wrong. Besides even if I am, maybe we can hold off on the fusion until her mind is ready to take the strain." Robert responded, while leading the commander to the lab.

**Bio-Research lab: five minutes remaining until DNA fusion completion**

"It won't be long my dear; soon you will be an Ultimate Life Form." Even though Mary couldn't hear him the officer was talking to her anyway.

**Gun HQ: one minute until DNA fusion completion**

"Right this way commander, through this door is the fusion machine." Robert said pointing at the security door.

The commander sighed, "Open it."

"Ok." Robert typed the code into the keypad. It beeped back saying that the code was invalid. "What?"

The commander looked at him when the door didn't open," What's happening with the door?"

"I don't know, it says my code is invalid."

"Let me try mine." The commander typed his access into the keypad with the same result.

"Well that's odd, he must have found a way to lock us out." Robert said with an annoyed look on his face.

"We have to get in there; if you are right and he has started the fusion-"he got cut off by an explosion that rocked the area.

"It came from in there, blow the door open!" The commander yelled to Robert.

"I am way ahead of you!" Robert responded as he launched a Psionic Blast (large shockwave) at the door blasting it into the room.

Inside they see a hedgehog that looks like Mary but different, she has red on the ends of her quills, red eyes and Shadows air shoes. She is glowing red and hovering above a very scared looking G.U.N. officer.

"Please don't hurt me, I was trying to help!" The officer yelled.

"Help me? Help me? You turned me into a monster!" Mary yelled back. "I'm going to make you burn!"

**Me**: As I said, until later she has Shadows weakness to anger.

"Mary wait, don't do it!"

At this Mary turned her head to look at this newcomer. It was Robert.

"Why not, he turned me into a monster! He deserves it!"

"You're probably right, but this isn't the way."

"You're right, this isn't the way. But he still turned me into a monster, he doesn't deserve to live!"

"Listen to me! You are NOT a monster. You are Mary the Hedgehog, my friend."

When Robert said those last words she calmed noticeably down. 'Wait, I'm his friend? The way he said that sounds like he has few if any friends.'

"You're right he does deserve it, but not like this. Take him."

"You are doing the right thing Mary." The G.U.N. commander said before grabbing the officer by the collar, "You are hereby relieved from duty effective immediately; on top of that you are looking at prison and a dishonorable discharge."

"That's not enough, he deserves worse, far worse." Mary said spitefully.

The commander sighed, "Well that is the best we can do."

Mary started crying, "That's not good enough, and I'll kill him for what he's done!

Then she heard a stern and steadfast voice, "No you won't, you'll let him get walked out of here and be Court Martialed."

After that Robert moved in between Mary and the officer.

Mary rushed him, but rather than attacking him she did something that surprised everyone there, including herself.

Upon reaching him she hugged him and started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't have control."

He embraced her, "It's ok, it's ok."

At which point, the commander, with help from some soldiers, which had arrived drug off the officer in handcuffs, before he left the area he looked back and he could still see Mary crying.

**Later that day**

Robert went up to an observation tower that he heard Mary was at. Upon his arrival he saw Mary looking toward Central City with a look of sadness on her face.

"I'm not going to be able to go back am I?"

"You will, but not until we figure out what your powers truly are."

"So I'm stuck here? I'm stuck like this, stuck with Shadows DNA?"

"Sadly, yes. The change is permanent. I'm sorry." Robert said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Was this the plan, to fuse his DNA with mine?"

Robert sighed, "Yes it was, but not like this. I told him to wait; I said that while your body could handle the fusion, your mind I wasn't sure of."

"Thank you."

Robert was completely surprised by this, "For what, we changed you into something you didn't want to become-" he was cut off by the kiss she gave him.

Robert blushed, "Um, what was that for?"

"For being my friend, when everyone else saw me as an experiment you saw me for what I am. Thank you." With that she started back into the base.

"Wait."

Mary stopped and looked at him. "You know when you called me your friend when I was trying to kill him I realized that the way you said that, you didn't have any friends."

"You're right; I don't have any friends but you."

'Where is he going with this?' Mary thought to herself.

"Mary, how do I say this, will you go out with me?"

'Well that was unexpected.' Mary thought to herself with some surprise showing on her face.

"You know what just; forget it. I'm not even sure why I asked." Robert said, while he started turning around and leaving.

"Now it's my turn to say wait."

Robert turned back and looked at her.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Robert smiled, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know maybe an Italian place?

The two of them then went out to dinner.

**Two weeks later**

Mary walked into the commanders office not really sure what to expect, "You sent for me commander?"

"Yes I did sit down." He motioned to a one of two chairs in front of his desk. One was occupied by a familiar face.

"Mary it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Robert." She noticed that he wasn't wearing the normal science officer uniform, but one of those worn by a G.U.N. field agent. "So you're a field agent now?"

"Yes he is, and actually that is why you are here." The commander responded for Robert.

"Ok then, why am I here?"

"Well we are creating a new branch of G.U.N. one that will be Special Forces. We're calling it, Omega Corps. I asked Robert to lead it, and he said he would."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'll let Robert explain." He said as he left the room.

"Explain what?" Mary asked as he walked out of the room.

The commander smiled, "As I said, I'll let him explain."

Robert started chuckling, "Well he could have been a little more discreet about that."

Mary looked at him confused, "Discreet about what?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about something privately."

"Ok, ask me what?"

"And again, there is no easy way to ask this," Robert got down on one knee.

Mary looked shocked, "Robert what are you doing?"

"Well, the commander asked me to lead Omega Corps; I said I couldn't lead it alone."

Mary got a knowing smile on her face, "Robert are you about to ask me what I think you're about to ask?"

"Mary, will you marry me?"

Mary smiled and started crying, "Yes I will."

Mary then ran up and hugged him giggling.

**About five minutes later**

The Commander walked back in and seeing Mary's smile said, "I'll take it she said yes."

Robert smiled "Yeah, she did."

"Good now _I_ have a question for her." He looked at Mary, "I know your feelings for G.U.N. aren't the best, but would you co-command Omega Corps with Robert?"

Mary thought about for a few seconds, "Same answer I gave Robert, yes."

"Good now let's get started on forming a team so you two have _someone_ to command."

**Me**: Well this is my longest Chapter yet, 1,440 words. So how did I do? Someone told me to try writing more of a Tom Clancy suspense type fiction, rather than an action based one. And I think I did pretty well, but what do you think?


	5. Epilouge

Chapter five: End Result

**G.U.N. HQ Omega Corps living quarters: fourteen years before the events of Origins.**

"How should I tell him?" Mary wondered to herself aloud as she paced in the hallway. "Obviously I have to tell him, but how?"

"Hello commander." A newer recruit walked up to her in the hall, "You're nervous about something, I can tell."

"Hello sergeant, and yes I am nervous about something." Mary said with a slight smile.

"What about, or is it between you and Robert?

"It's between us."

"Ok then, good news or bad news."

"Good news." Mary said.

The sergeant got a knowing smile on his face, "I think I know why you're nervous. Just tell him."

Mary looked shocked, "How do you know what I need to tell him?"

"You've got a glow around you, and since you two are married, that means only one thing."

Mary sighed, "Just don't tell him."

"My lips are zipped." the sergeant said as he pulled two fingers across his lips in a zipping motion.

Mary smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, looks like he is heading here now." He said as looked down the hall. "See you later Ma'am."

"See you later sergeant."

Robert walked up to her, "Hey there, who was that?" he said as he hugged her.

"He is just a sergeant who I've known since we formed Omega."

"Yeah right," he said while nodding and smiling, "you're hiding something. Not about him but about yourself. Remember that even though I can't read your mind I can tell that you're not telling me everything."

She sighed and shook her head, "I can't get anything past you can I?"

He smiled and laughed, "No, you can't. So what's up?"

"You might want to sit down."

'Wait a minute, is she about to what I think she is about to say?' he thought to himself as he sat down.

"Robert, I'm pregnant." She said while bracing herself for his reaction.

He looked somewhere else blinked a few times and said, "You're, pregnant? So I'm going to be a father?"

'So this was the reaction I was worried about? Well that was certainly stupid of me.' Mary berated herself mentally. Then she said, "Yes you are going to be a father."

He got up and hugged her tightly, "This is incredible! How long have you known about this?"

"I thought I was a week ago, doctor confirmed it this morning."

He hugged her tighter, "This is great, and I needed this news."

"Had a rough morning today?"

"Yeah, but nothing that this didn't fix. Thank you."

"You're welcome and uh, what now?"

Robert shrugged, "I don't know, let's just, live life as it comes."

"I like that idea."

"I thought you might."

**Timeline overview: all times mentioned here are measured from this point**

**Five months later: they learn that it is a boy.**

**Nine months later: a young male hedgehog is born, they name him Tyber.**

**One year later: they realize that the young Hedgehog has Chaos powers after Tyber teleported himself to Mary after she left him in his crib for the night.**

**G.U.N. HQ Omega Corps living quarters: five years later**

Tyber walked down the hall toward the kitchen, since that was where his parents were. He liked to listen in on what they were saying, even though most of the time he either didn't understand what they were talking about, or he got caught.

Tyber could hear his parents talking, "So Robert, what's on your mind?" he could hear his mom ask.

"It's Tyber; it seems like his Chaos powers are increasing exponentially. I am just not sure what we should do about it." Robert said with a slight touch of confusion in his voice.

Mary looked surprised, "Um, what do you mean by that?"

Robert sighed, "What I mean is, how is that we will explain how he has those powers. I mean, we can't keep him in the dark forever."

"We won't keep him in the dark; we agreed that we would tell him when he is old enough to understand."

"I guess you're right." he looked over to where Tyber was hiding, "we're being watched.

"So we should use mental communication?"

"Yes that will work, since _he_ doesn't have Psionics." Robert _thought_ to her.

Tyber being curious, and knowing that he had been discovered anyway, asked, "What are Psionics?" He had trouble pronouncing the word.

"What did you say?" Robert said looking at his son.

"I said, what are Psionics?"

'Did he just hear me using Psionics?' Robert thought to himself.

"Um hey dad, why are you talking funny?" Tyber asked quizzically.

"Son, I think you have Psionics. Like me." Robert said while going down to Tybers level.

"Is that bad, did I do something wrong?" Tyber asked while looking like he had just gotten in trouble.

"No, no not all, in fact Psionics are a gift like the Chaos powers you have. Only two people in the world have them now."

"Who are they? Do you know them?"

Robert chuckled, "I am one of the two."

"So who is the other one?" Tyber asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

Robert smiled, "You son, you are the second one."

"So I'm special? Not like other kids?" Tyber asked getting excited.

"Yes you are Tyber. Yes you are." Mary said while picking Tyber up and hugging him.

**Me**: I know that this is not exactly my _normal_ style of writing, but I think I did pretty well with this. Besides, it could have been a _**LOT**_ worse. For example, um, I can't think of any examples. So just use that thing in your head called a brain. Sorry if I sounded rude, but I know that some people will ask that inevitable question, "What are some examples?"


End file.
